


impulsive.

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Peridot is gay and impulsive.





	impulsive.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Amedot day!!
> 
> (Written in 2nd person and from Peridot's perspective)

You didn’t mean for it to happen. Amethyst had invited you into her room just to hangout, like she normally did. It all started out with just talking. Talking about how much your lives have changed now that you were at peace with the diamonds. Talking about how happy the two of you were now. And when talking led to jokes, banter, teasing each other, you saw Amethyst in a totally different light. She was beautiful. Unbelievably gorgeous. Hushed in your gaze on Amethyst, you noticed she had been playing with her hair for the entirety of your conversation with her twirling it around and around her fingers, giggling. Suddenly, time froze. It was just you and her. Slowly, you started leaning forward, unknowing of what you were about to do. What were you going to do? Kiss her? You don’t really like her that way, do you? Inching closer, and closer, you closed your eyes. You then feel like you are being pushed. You opened your eyes to find a mischievous, silly smile displayed across the other gem’s face, and you hear a snicker from her. You then realized Amethyst had playfully pushed you

You pushed her back, as a wide lopsided smile appeared across your face. This led to the two of you goofing around, playfully shoving and pushing each other, with you managing to get the win by pushing her to the ground. You ended up landing on top of her, as she had taken you down with her. You had her pinned to the ground, and you were now sitting on top of her. It all felt so... familiar.

And then you remembered. You remembered the day you saw Amethyst about to get shattered by the drill head. You remember all of the chaos in putting Amethyst’s safety over everything else. You remembered using all of your strength to make a leap of faith to save her. You remembered the both of you tumbling during your harsh landing, and when the dust had cleared, visibility returned. You felt your arms and legs on something other than the ground. You remembered looking down at the gem you sat above, gazing into each other’s eyes at that moment. Her lavender hair sprawled out all over. You remembered your chest pounding, swirling with so many strange emotions. They were funny feelings that you had never felt before. You never felt as strange yet happy around anyone else, but in that moment while staring at her gorgeous face, messy lavender hair, big blue eyes, and plump purple lips, you felt a rush of awkwardness and embarrassment. You then pulled your body away from the source of all of the strange, funny feelings you were feeling. It was so strange. How wondrous someone could evoke such feelings in another individual.

You’ve always felt something for her, and you knew that, even if you didn’t want to admit it. Ever since you were able to make her laugh for the very first time at the Kindergarten. She makes you feel safe. She makes you feel happy. She makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. She makes you feel big. You love the way she laughs, the way she smiles, the way she talks, the many nicknames she has for you, the way she touches you, the way she says your name, the way she looks at you. You love her deep blue eyes, her little nose, her full and plum stained lips, her curves, her chub, her thick and pale messy lavender hair. You absolutely love everything about her.

You feel a wide but loving smile slowly grow on your face, adoringly and affectionately staring at the quartz you sat on top of. You could feel your cheeks start to burn, as you watched the purple gem slowly sit herself up. You absentmindedly pushed her bangs aside, off of her face and out of her pretty blue eyes. She had the most confused but tender look on her face while she looked at you with her eyes wide and her lips parted. You could see the color of her cheeks start to turn into a darker purple. It was one of the most adorable looks she had ever given you. You could then feel yourself slowly leaning towards her, closing your eyes and tilting your head. You were completely unaware of what you were about to do. What WERE you about to do? Bumping your little noses together, you softly but firmly pressed your lips against hers.

Her lips were soft. So soft. You moved one of your hands to the side of her round face, gently cupping it. A few moments later, the realization of what you had just done finally dawned on you. You kissed her. You WERE kissing her. You broke away, as a look of horror had washed over your face. You then pushed yourself off of her lap. An awkward silence had befallen on the two of you. During those moments of silence, you held your fingers to your lips, eyes as wide as saucers, pupils the size of pinpricks. You were shocked. Horrified. Embarrassed. Wondering how and if you could ever face her again. A minute or two later, you finally spoke up, “I-I just kissed you..” You could barely look at her, ashamed by what you had just done.

You then looked over at the other gem just for a split second. She had a blank, unreadable look on her face. Was she weirded out? Was she angry with you? Was she upset with you? Who knew? All you knew at the moment was that things would never be the same between the two of you after this. You felt awful. You felt ashamed. You felt guilt. You felt anger, not at her, but at yourself. You felt stupid for even kissing her in the first place. “Yup,” Was all the purple quartz had to say to you in response.

“I am so so sorry,” You apologized, as you nibbled at the tips of your fingers and you ran your other hand through your hair. You took one of your hands out of your hair and the other out of your mouth, and looked down at them. And now it was pretty clear that you were shaking. Fantastic. You felt your cheeks start to burn again. You continued to ramble by saying, “I-I.. didn’t even ask if you wanted it. If you wanted me to kiss you. Oh stars - this is so embarrassing. I’m-I’m such a clod. And it’s just, I like you a lot. Almost, too much. I think you’re incredible, Amethyst. You are funny, caring, sweet, fun, and… pretty. And I just - I’m sorry. I overstepped a boundary and I-I shouldn’t have. I’ll just go and-”

“Wait, Peridot!” She suddenly yelped, interrupting you. She had taken one of your hands, which was now curled up into a fist and wrapped her hand around it, holding onto it. You flinched, as you were surprised at the contact, surprised that she had just referred to you as “Peridot” instead of one of her many nicknames for you, surprised at the way she said your name. It was so serious. So.. urgent.

You peered down at your hands, noticing that her fingers were intertwined your own. Your palms met with hers, sweaty with nervousness. You then looked back up at her, mouth agape, “Huh?”

“You… You don’t have to be sorry dude,” Amethyst managed to sputter out, scooting closer to you. And now she had a shy, almost embarrassed look on her face, as she was visibly blushing and hiding behind her long bangs. “I-I get it. You did something on an impulse. I’m.. not exactly cautious either. Y’know?”

“It’s just.. I kissed you.. and out of nowhere! I kissed you.. how was I supposed to know if you were even comfortable with.. oh my stars.. I kissed you. I kissed.. and what if-- what if you didn’t like it.. I mean.. It was just a kiss.. with my best friend.. I kissed my best friend! This is so embarrassing. I didn’t even ask if it was okay for me to kiss you. I’m so sorry Amethyst. Are you mad at me?” As you rambled on, you could feel cold sweat running down your arms and your face burning uncomfortably. You then felt one of her hands cup your cheeks and you watched her slowly lean in, tilting her head and closing her eyes, gently placing her lips on yours.

And although it lasted only a few seconds, seconds felt like hours to you. Amethyst then pulled away from you, her face now completely dark purple. “Who said I didn’t want it?” She asked. She paused for a moment, now avoiding making eye contact with you and had an almost uncomfortable but bashful look across her face. She continued by saying, “Look, I-I like you a lot too. Like, a lot a lot.”

"R-Really?"

“Yeah… I’ve.. I’ve just been too scared of admitting that I liked ya ‘cause.. I didn’t want to mess things up between us, and.. I always thought there was no way you could ever.. like me back.

“Of course I like you, you dumb clod!” You cried out as you flung your arms out into the air, frustrated, not with her, but with yourself. You watched Amethyst wince and then scoot back a little, almost as if she was startled by your outburst. Your eyes widened, and you unwrapped your hand from hers. “I’m-I’m sorry Amethyst. It’s just, this whole crush thing has been so confusing and frustrating for me? If I’m going to be completely honest here, I have.. liked for months now and it has taken me so long to even understand and admit that I felt that way about you. I’ve been so afraid of telling you because.. I was scared that I would make you upset if I did, and.. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“..Heh. Y’know.. we’re both kind of clods here, Per,” Amethyst joked, giving you a weak but loving smile and nudging you. “For keeping our feelings from each other, and being so blind to it.”

And for some reason, a reason you really did not know, that got you to snicker. Snickering turned into full on laughing. You could then hear a loud laugh from the quartz in front of you. She pulled you into her lap, and wrapped her bigger arms around your smaller body, resting her face on your shoulder, still giggling. She started to plant tiny kisses all over your neck. Moments later, the two of you pressed your foreheads together tenderly, with her softly saying “You’re so cute” while giving you one of the most loving looks she had ever given you.

This got you to blush, and roll your eyes while giving the purple gem a silly, lopsided smile. “Oh please,” You say as you playfully pushed her away. You then took one of your hands and gently cupped her cheek, giving her a flirtatious look, “Buttt… you’re quite aesthetically pleasing, if I do say so myself.”

Amethyst snorted at your comment, "You're such a nerd, Peri!"

Her snorting got you to giggle, and for what felt like the hundredth time that night, a light blue dusted your nose and cheeks, as her snorting was simply too adorable for you. You then leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. After a few moments of silence between the two of you, and lovingly staring at each other, you say to the purple quartz, “You make me so happy, Amethyst. I’m so glad I met you.”

A small but clearly visible blush grew across her face. She pulled you closer, and gave you a small kiss on the gem on your forehead. Then saying to you, “You’re such a sap, but.. you make me really happy too, Peridot.”

You smile at the purple quartz, and snuck in a kiss at her jawline. You pulled away and then paused to ask, “So what exactly are we now?”

Her smile faded. She looked dumbfounded, like she really didn’t understand your question. She had a funny look in her eyes, her nose crinkling as she tilted her head and then asked you, “What do you mean?”

“Our relationship status?” You clarify.

Amethyst shrugged, “Oh um, jeez I dunno Peri, girlfriends?” She paused, and then went onto say, “I.. never really thought about it. I mean.. of course I thought about kissing you and cuddling you and holding your hand and everything but, I never really thought about.. what to call it, what to call us. Y’know?”

You give her a soft smile, then reaching for her hand and slipping your fingers through hers, intertwining your hands again, “Yeah, girlfriends seems about right…” You froze, as you got lost in her deep blue eyes. She was beautiful. So beautiful. And the look she was giving you at the moment was overwhelmingly adorable. You were happy. She made you incredibly happy. After a few seconds, you felt a wide, almost silly but loving smile start to grow, and you started to giggle.

Amethyst gave you a small but adoring smile, and asked “What are ya grinning at, ya goof?”

You ended up leaning forward, closing the distance between the two of you, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. And even though you both knew that the two of you could kiss each other for hours on end, you pulled away seconds later, and rested your forehead against hers. You then noticed how giddy, happy, content, you felt. Happy you could have this, and with her. You climbed into her lap again, and wrapped your smaller arms around her bigger body, nuzzling your face into her neck. You felt yourself start to slowly drift off, as she held you in her arms, and slowly but gently ran her short, pudgy fingers through your short blonde, triangular hair, and ran her fingers down your back.

"Goodnight Peri.."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this took forever to write. Like, over a month. Thank you so much for reading this. I've worked so hard on this, and I am really happy with how it turned out (foR tHe MoST PArt). I really hope it isn't too repetitive or messy or anything, especially since this only my second time writing in 2nd person for a fic.
> 
> I wanna thank my friend, Loosey, for helping me with writing this fic and proofreading this, and I also wanna thank 1-800-PERIDOT-TRASH for helping me write the one paragraph with Peridot remembering the day she saved Amethyst. Once again, I probably would have given up and left this as a wip if it weren't for those two.
> 
> I came up with the idea for this back in June, because I really wanted to write another fic where Peridot and Amethyst confess to liking each other and all awkward n adorable about it, and I also wanted to write a fic where Peridot is gay and impulsive. I didn't start working on this until late August though, and ended up writing it for Amedot day (which is today, October 15th, the 4th anniversary of Too far).
> 
> I also wanna note (because I feel like it may not be clear enough) that the reason I wrote Amethyst joking around about them being oblivious dumbasses and then them laughing together over it and hugging and kissing e/o wasn't written just because I'm lazy and shit. I wrote it that way because it's them realizing how dumb they were being and happy they could have a romantic relationship with each other. If that makes sense.


End file.
